


Clouds & Giggles

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [22]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, feel good fluf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: A fluffy little something in these trying times. The Spine and Sparky enjoy a romantic outing in the Manor's garden.
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Clouds & Giggles

It was a beautiful day at Walter Manor, white fluffy clouds dotted the blue sky as Sparky and The Spine laid on a picnic blanket gazing upwards at the designs forming in the clouds. The Manor's vast garden was a quiet and rather romantic get away, especially with all the flowers in bloom. A peaceful little vacation from the controlled chaos inside the Manor. 

"That one looks like Marshmallow", Sparky says with a giggle and points at the cloud. "At least he's not trying to eat me again."

"That's only because you spilled catnip on yourself." Spine chuckles, steam escaping his mouth and floating up towards the sky.

"I know", Sparky laughs and nudges Spine's shoulder playfully. "It was still scary though."

The Spine glances at her then sits up on his elbows, optics gleaming playfully at her before leaning down and kissing her cheek softly. A whisper of steam tickled her across her cheek like a butterfly kiss.

"Or maybe he wanted to eat you because you're so sweet darlin'", he says and kisses her forehead. Sparky starts giggling as he then begins peppering gentle kisses on the rest of her face.

"Spine, your steam tickles!" The copper bot laughs, her blue optics shining up at him.

"You are awful ticklish, aren't you?" Spine gives her a devilish smirk and hovers his hand just over her side. Her optics widen in surprise as she glances at his hand then back up at him.

"You wouldn't." 

The Spine taps his chin in thought for a moment then shrugs. "Eh, I would." 

He tickles up and down her side as she laughs and squirms, regretting she ever told him about her ticklish spots. Sparky finally breaks free of Spine's tickles and pushes him away playfully, hands on his shoulders as she looks at him, still giggling softly.

"Mwah." Sparky leaves a tiny electric kiss on the tip of Spine's nose and giggles when he blows a little puff of steam in her face with a smile. "Lay back Spine." She tells him softly after a moment and moves to sit behind him, coaxing him to lay his head in her lap.

"What are you doing, darlin?" Spine chuckles and lays back, head carefully resting on her lap and setting his fedora on his stomach.

"You'll see." Sparky replies and boops his nose lightly with a finger tip then gently traces the stripes on his cheeks and neck. Her finger tips tingled with a low level electrical current that pleasantly triggered the sensors in his face as she repeated the motions over his silver features.

The two robots resume their cloud watching as Sparky continues to gently trace Spine's cheek stripes and stroke his black hair in a soothing manner. His emerald optics blink contentedly at her then close as he gives a low rumbling hum when Sparky grazed her fingers behind his ear.

The smaller robot smiles, it sounded like a purr, she does it again and sure enough a low purr like sound continues rumbling in Spine's chest.

"Spine, you're purring." Sparky laughs softly.

"Wha-- no I'm not", he cracks an eye open, smirking at her.

"Yes you were, hun. When I did this," she softly rubs behind his ear again.

Spine closed his eyes and smiled, another purr rumbling in his chest as he leaned into Sparky's hand.

"I guess the fan art of 'Cat Spine' isn't wrong", Sparky teases and rubs behind both his ears this time as Spine chuckles.

Steam escapes his neck vents as he snuggles into her touch with a humming purr, a blissful smile on his face. Watching The Spine essentially turn into a giant lap cat was quite the sight. Sparky laughs softly, her optics glowed with affection as she gazed at her silver sweetheart.

"You're so cute, and you know what?" Sparky leans down and whispers.

"Hmm, what?" he hums and perks a brow.

"This is one of the only times I can reach your forehead easily", she giggles then peppers soft, tingling kisses on his forehead and hair.

The Manor's backdoor could be heard slamming open then shut a few minutes later, followed by the scurrying of hooves through the grass. They could hear a thud and a mumbled curse, then the springy sound of limbs quickly untangling and galloping towards them.

"Sparky! The Spine! Where are you guys?" GG the giraffe calls out, her voice getting closer. Soon the baby giraffe comes to a skidding stop in front of them, squinting at the two bots for a moment as Sparky kissed her sweetheart's forehead again.

"Eww, you're canoodling again? I'm telling everyone that's how robot babies are made! Nyaah!" The giraffe exclaims then gallops off, laughing the whole time.

Sparky exchanges looks with Spine. "I mean, no one would believe her anyway, right? Except maybe..." 

"Zer0" the two bots say in unison. 

The Spine sits up and quickly dons his fedora then helps Sparky to her feet. They dash across the grass hand in hand after GG, hoping to catch her before she tells Zer0 and confuses the poor bot. Or scar him for life.


End file.
